


I Wanna Take You Home

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, club dancing, female reader doesn't know it's chris, just a simple little thing of two strangers wanting each other, you only know it's chris by his clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: You don't normally go to clubs, but tonight you do and it's going to change your life.





	1. Chapter 1

Your dancing in a club, you have a skin tight black dress on, it highlights your tiny waist and full round booty. You don’t like to really dance, but after a few drinks you would, just enough to catch the attention of someone at the bar.

He’s dressed simply enough, just simple jeans, plain white shirt and deep blue sweater, his hat is pulled down hiding half his face, but even then you can tell he’s checking you out, watching how your hips sway this way and that and you blush doing it even more, making a show of it.

It’s the type of club that random people pair up and dance and grind together, so your not all that surprised when someone presses up behind you, but you are pleasantly surprised when it’s the dude from the bar, and with the way his hat sits and the darkness of the dance floor you can’t see his face all that well, but you don’t care.

What you can see as you look over your shoulder is enough and his body….he looks fit and in shape, your not quite in the same level of fitness, but you still feel good enough to come out tonight dressed like this and clearly this guy likes what he see’s.

You make inviting moves, just barely grinding back into him, not really having a clue what your doing, just copying what you see other people doing, but he likes it as he grinds back into you much like you just did him.

When you feel boldness take hold of you, you wind your arms behind you, wrapping them behind his neck as his hands settle on your hips. His lips move to your neck as you both keep moving together, he offers hungry kisses there and you melt into the touches.

Everyone else seems to melt away as you two get lost in each other, moving together, the hungry kisses moving from your neck to your lips as you turn your head more to make it easier.

His loud groan only heard to your ears spurs you on to grind more back into him, finally feeling his swollen cock inside his jeans and you feel yourself break out in a sweat. God you want this man so much and it seems he wants you too.

When he suddenly spins you around so he can kiss you deeply, hands on either side of your neck like anchor, you just go with it, melting into the kiss.

When he breaks away he whispers in your ear roughly, “Meet me outside in 10 minutes.”

When you nod, he kisses you once more before he starts making his way to the front of the club and you decide your going to go home with him and see where this goes.


	2. You have your night with Chris

The car ride is mostly spent in silence. The cameras that had flashed around you as you had climbed in the suv had been a bit blinding, but you were not a fool. Once the flashes had made clear just  _who_ you were getting into the suv with well….you understood, still if this had been any other time you would have had a word with those paps. **  
**

Just because someone was in the spotlight didn’t mean they deserved to be treated like a object. It must have shown on your face though because while the car ride had been spent in silence, he had taken a hold of your hand with a grateful smile and you had smiled at him and held back tightly.

While you did feel a tad more nerves now because of who you were going home with, and you did your best not to be a fangirl at him, of course you knew who Chris was. You loved his films, his kindness to kids and adults and even dogs alike. You maybe had a huge crush on the guy, but seeing him in the flesh, having him grind on you as you had grinded back on him, well…..that already helped to humanize him for you.

                              _______________

You are of course still feeling that high from the club though and it feels like he is too, once you get to his hotel and your in his room with the door firmly closed behind you, he’s pressing you back against the wood of the door and kissing you breathless.

“Been dying to taste you again.” He whispers before going in for another kiss, this one deeper than the last. You don’t know what it is about him, it could be his voice, you’ve always loved it, but you surrender to him, hands coming up to finally wind around his neck.

The kissing turns more heated the longer it goes on, his hat finally tumbles to the floor as you run your hands through his longer strands of hair. His hands sliding down to your ass and griping both cheeks, groaning into the kiss.

You moan softly at the touch, arching into his touch, your hands can’t stop playing with his soft strands of hair as his kisses start to move from your mouth to your neck, kissing, licking and biting the skin there making you moan louder, hands tightening in his hair.

“God you smell amazing.” His voice washes over you and you moan hearing it.

One of his hands pull down one of the straps of your dress and he kisses over the shoulder before biting over the freckled skin with care, you whimper wanting more.

“Your so beautiful.” His voice mumbles into your shoulder as he keeps kissing over your skin there.

You wonder if this is what heaven is like, to have your crush not only think your beautiful, but to sound so sure of it. The way he’s making you feel already. You just hang onto him and let him have his way with you, his body a solid force against you.

You spend awhile just making out and very slowly losing your clothes, one by one until your both naked. When he carries you to the bed and lays you down with him above you, he looks uncertain for the first time of the night.

“Are you still sure…...” He ask, as he twirls some of your hair around his fingers.

In this moment he just looks so shy, like you’ll reject him just because of him being a celebrity. You long to put him at ease so, you run your thumb along his bottom lip and look in strait in the eye.

“I wanted you before I knew who you were, and I still want you now Chris.” You whisper.

He must see how serious you are and his body minute by minute relaxes until he’s leaning down to kiss you again, “Then i’m all yours.”

                             __________________

He takes his time with you, the need is still there, the heat, the need to just let him fuck you silly, but he’s taking his time, kissing all over your body, even the parts that you don’t love so much like your stomach. He builds up the need with every kiss, every touch and every word.

There’s no other word for it, he’s worshiping your body, showing you the sweetness he is known for. He makes you feel cared for, makes you feel desirable, with him looking at you with hooded eyes and that devilish smirk, he suddenly places his mouth on you, right over where you want him the most and he just….gets right to it, no more foreplay.

His hands spread your legs more for him and you go with it, your head already thrown back against the pillow, your hands fly to his hair and just hold on as he eats you out like someone who does this all the dam time and it shows, the talent he has with his tongue is driving you wild and it should be a dam crime how good at it he is.

He has you letting out breathless moans of his name and swear words in no time and it just seems to spur him on even more, he moans deeply as his tongue fucks into your pussy and it’s heaven and your suddenly screaming his name as your orgasm rushes through you in no time, his lust filled eyes watching you intently.

                                ___________________

Your barely recovered before he’s slipping on a condom, lubing up his cock, ‘which when your eyes take it in is a dam good size’ and he lines himself up with your still pulsing pussy and slowly pushes in at your nod to go ahead.

Feeling him filling you up so fully feels fucking fantastic and your nails dig into his shoulder blades, “Please.” You beg.

“Fuck.” He whispers roughly before his lips claim yours once again as he starts fucking into you slow at first and then driving home his cock hard enough to start making the bed post hit the wall every time he thrust in.

“ Chris, Chris...Chris….oh fuck yes...please...harder.” You beg, you can’t stop saying his name and begging him to fuck you, and he doesn’t disappoint.

At some point he changes positions, pulling out for a second and has you flip around to your hands and knees. Once you do he’s right behind you and pushing back into you, making you cry out in pleasure and push back against him for more.

“God this ass.” He growls low under his breath, but you hear it anyway and smile.

“Can I spank this beautiful ass of yours?” He pants out as he keeps his pace steady, but deep.

“Yes, yes please.” You moan wanting to feel it, but touched he asked first.

The first smack is good, really good and you beg for more and he gives it to you, every few thrust he just grabs a handful of your ass and then spanks it and god it feels amazing.

“Feels so good.” You slur slightly, getting lost in all the sensations.

“When I saw you dancing in that club.” He starts.

 _Smack, Smack._  You gasp his name yet again.

“I knew I wanted you.” He finishes, gripping your hips and pounding into you.

It’s only when his movements start to lose there rhythm and he reaches down to rub your clit, that you reach your second orgasm and he comes right along with you into the condom, brokenly saying your name as he loses himself in his own orgasm.

                                  ___________________

You spend pretty much the whole night fucking on every surface there is. Not all of it is the deep pounding you first got, some of it is sweet and caring and if this was your boyfriend you would say even loving at times. He takes care of you and you take care of him, you give him at least two bj’s, you tire each other out and by the morning, you both shower knowing the end is nearly here.

                           ______________

He orders room service for you both, which is again sweet of him, your starving. You were afraid it would be awkward now, but it’s strangely not. This was one of the best nights you have ever had and your glad you got to spend it with him, you also know you’ll never...look at Chris the same ever again, and if anything your crush has only grown stronger.

He’s kind enough to call a cab for you, he offered one of his cars to take you home, but you said a cab was fine. It seems like he wants to say more, but doesn’t and so...you don’t either. You just hug him goodbye, a hug he welcomes with a soft smile and a kiss to your forehead.

“Goodbye Chris.” You whisper as you step away from his arms and walk down to the cab, once you get inside and shut the door, you look back at where he is standing still watching you and you wave at him one last time, he waves back and his smile almost seems….a touch sad as the cab pulls away.

                                          ____________________

You had been certain that would be the only time you ever saw Chris, it’s not like either of you gave each other the others phone numbers or contact info, still as you stare down at the pregnancy test strip in your hands and see two little double lines, all you can say is, “Well fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I just had to end it that way lol


	3. Smile, Your On Tv.

You were freaking out, no other word for it. You have no idea how this happened, he had used fucking protection for crying out loud, you saw it, watched him roll on the condom and everything. **  
**

The worst part was….you wanted to keep the baby, but….you couldn’t tell him about it, could NEVER tell him about it. You would look like some kind of gold digger, someone just after his money.

He would treat you with bitterness and who knows what else…..

No, you were freaking out because you were going to keep the baby, and you were not going to tell Chris about it….ever.

                                             ____________________

Turns out that was easier said than done. He was on the tv so much right now, promoting his new movie. Against your better judgement you found yourself watching when you would see him on it. The guilt started to grow nearly from day one.

He always says how much he wants a family, how much he wants kids someday. Someday was not now though, but still you felt guilty. You have no doubt he would make a great father and it’s not only going to be the kid hurt later in life, but Chris as well. Your child without a father, a father never knowing his child.

Yeah the guilt was going to stay with you a long time, no way around it.

                            _____________

You do a dam good job for two whole months after finding out your pregnant and it’s by this time you notice one morning, you have a baby bump starting to show. It starts to really hit you then, how your doing this and all on your own too.

The thought has you crying as you eat your breakfast of peanut butter and pickles.

                                       _________________

You enjoy your job you really do. It’s giving you the hours you need for your tiny apartment and the food you need to get by, but once the baby is here, your not sure how you’ll manage it honestly. You don’t have any family and not many friends and the ones you do have live out of state so….you can’t help but worry about it as you stock books onto the bookshelves.

                                _________________

The huge downtown library where you work has a nice little park next to it, so that’s where you spend most of your lunch breaks. It’s relaxing and calming, something you try really hard to cling too once you get back and put your purse away in the break area.

There on the tv is TMZ, you hate the show and the people on it, but when you see your own face as your walking out of the library, your glad the break room is empty as you let out a “Oh fuck.” under your breath.

You turn the volume up and watch.

_“This was the same woman spotted with Chris some months back leaving a club together right?”_

_“Yes and you have to wonder if they still stay in touch or if that was a one time thing.”_

_“Sources close to her say she seems depressed and sad all the time.”_

At that you frown harder wondering who the fuck was talking to these clowns because that wasn’t true at all.

_“I’m frankly just wondering what he saw in her.”_

_“She does seem pretty big.”_

_“Thought he had better taste than that.”_

You can’t listen to anymore and mute the tv. There still talking and your picture is still up on the screen and you hope to god Chris doesn’t see this. The last thing you need is him finding out where you work. Which could lead to him showing up, to him wanting to talk to you and you could never lie to his face….

You shake your head, your being dumb. He’s not going to show up at your work out of the blue, what you want to know is, how the hell had someone got your picture like that. Clearly a pap, had to be. You resign yourself to start leaving for the day through a different door.

                                 _______________

It seems the universe is out to get you, now that TMZ was given a bone, they stick with it, more pictures come out some two weeks later and this one is the one that suddenly makes you feel like your world is coming crashing down around you.

There in the photo is you in that park you love so much, eating your lunch, but the angle….the angle is getting a good side view and with it...your baby bump on full display as your shirt rides up just enough and you rush to the bathroom feeling nauseous.

You throw up in the toilet even as you keep hearing the tv going on in the background of your living room.

_“Could this be a Chris jr on the way?”_

_“It could the light, we don’t know for sure.”_

_“Our sources say she’s tired all the time and sick too.”_

You wipe your mouth as you finally finish, feeling better. You use some mouthwash before spitting it out. With your mouth feeling cleaner, you head back to the living room and mute the dam tv.

You growl under your breath pissed off because it’s become clear one of your co workers is selling you out and you have no clue how they found out, but someone did and, “Fuck.”

                                            _________________

All the way across town, Chris sits down in a daze as TMZ runs their story on you with the baby bump and it’s all he can do not to freak out.

"I need a drink."


	4. I Wanna Find You

You were fucked. It was a nightmare. Upon learning it was in fact your co worker who slipped the right people info about you, info she only got because she had a friend at the club that night and she finally spilled the beans about it to your co worker who then felt it was fine to give that info to TMZ. **  
**

Your boss was more then understanding when you sadly asked if you could be transferred to the library across town, it would mean a longer bus ride everyday, but fuck it. Your boss couldn’t fire the woman who gave out the info, because she did her job so dam well.

You are bitter….about all of it. She had no right and now it was YOU having to rearrange your life, but just because your boss refused to fire her, didn’t mean you could still do something, you did have a great friend who was also a lawyer.

Once you called him and filled him in on what was going on, you got the ball rolling on a restraining order, so that stupid woman couldn’t come near you again. God you wanted to file a lawsuit so bad, but what would that do? It would make you feel better, but at the end of the day, you didn’t want her or you for that matter to lose your jobs so you didn’t file a lawsuit.

                                  __________________

The longer bus ride sucks to put it mildly. Longer bus ride, meant getting up earlier, but with your hours so long, you didn’t get home now until late, so that meant less sleep and…. _yay_  for that. You tried napping on the bus once and nearly had your purse stolen so no naps for you.

You were extra tired now most days and with the pregnancy on top of that….you wonder how single moms did this kind of thing everyday and when your brain tries whispering  _‘you don’t have to do this alone’_ you shut that right down and ignore that voice of reason.

                             __________________

Chris…..ok he was panicking. He wasn’t going to lie here, not even to himself. He has now rewatched the stupid TMZ footage a million times, it was the only way to see you, how good you looked. He curses not for the first time, not getting your number all those months ago like he wanted to do. He had been scared and now look what was happening?

Sure it was possible the baby wasn’t his, but what were the odds of that? The timing was just to perfect for it not to be his. He just had to make sure.

He had no way of finding you yet though, and he REALLY wanted to talk to you. There was about a million questions going on in his head, but not the one on how this happened, he knew how this happened. Not even two days after seeing that TMZ footage, a random ad had come on. The volume at the time had been muted, but when he saw what was on his tv well, he unmuted it pretty fast.

It had been a ad on the brand of condoms he used, he always used the same brand because they worked so dam well, but not this time. There was a recall because some that got shipped out ended up having tiny pin sized holes in them and Chris…….started to laugh before it turned into a weird cry/not cry thing.

His luck was shit it seemed or good depending on how you saw this turn of events. He wanted a kid, at least one so fucking bad and now it was happening, but…...not the way he thought it would be and he….didn’t know what to do, but to have his people try and find you so he could talk. At least for now...he wasn’t alone. Dodger was great at keeping him company.

                                 ________________________

You hated mornings. You hate the sun in the mornings, you hate your very loud neighbors, you hated the sound of the street sounds below your bedroom window. At least you could still drink coffee, even if it was decaf. It was the only thing you liked, that and….rubbing your belly and talking to the baby.

You had three days off in front of you and all you wanted to do was go for a walk, go to that park you liked so much, but….that was ruined now. Fucking paps knew that spot so you couldn’t go there at least for now. There was always the beach, but more bus riding. “Arrrgggg.”

Honestly maybe you should get a dam car, only….you can’t afford one. At least the 1.00 pay bump in your check was nice, every bit you could get was getting squirreled away for the baby now. Sighing you stare up at the ceiling and just….zone out, refusing to acknowledge your missing a certain brunette with blue eyes right now.

                                   ________________

“Yeah thanks anyway, let me know if you learn anything new? Ok thanks.” Chris sighs as he ends the call on his cell phone and flops back down on his bed as Dodger jumps up next to him, wagging his tail slowly just watching him.

Chris turns his head and offers his best friend a sad smile, “I can’t find her buddy, what do I do?”

Dodger offers his very smart advice of barking three times and rolling over on his back for belly rubs. Chris smiles just a bit more and rubs his belly, “Yeah, thanks for the advice pal.”


	5. I Found You

You thought if the time ever came when you  _did_ see Chris again it would be under…..better circumstances. You had gone a whole other month, putting you now at 5 months along in your pregnancy. **  
**

Only two weeks ago your boss had passed along a message for you, giving you Chris’s number and now it was YOU not reaching out to him. There was no other word for it, you were being a coward, letting your fear of so many things cloud your judgement. The biggest being at the moment, _what if he wanted to take the baby from you?_

He had all the money, a better place, more job security, you had…...none of those things, not on the scale he did and so you feared, you paced when you were not working, all the while looking down at number in your hand and cursing your cowardliness.

                                     ________________

So really you only have yourself to blame when your stocking books at work, when you start to feel faint before darkness takes ahold of you, only to wake in the hospital with a certain brunette sitting in a chair next to your hospital bed napping away.

At first your groggy thoughts are  _‘how did he find me?’_  followed by your more awake thought of  _‘oh yeah I put down his name as emergency contact’_

At the time you had just put it down without really thinking about it. You didn’t have anyone else to put there though and while you hadn’t had his number, you figured his name would be enough along with the DNA test you had done to go along with it, still, you hadn’t actually thought it would get used and now…..now you can’t hide anymore.

                          ______________

When he does wake a few minutes later, your sure your eyes hold all the fears you have as you look into his eyes and swallow hard. You don’t dare move, you keep your hands folded in your lap as you sit there and just….watch as his eyes take you in, they hold way more concern then you thought they would for someone who hardly knew you.

“Your ok.” He says softly, finally breaking the silence as he leans forward without a care in the world and takes both your hands in his.

You find yourself relaxing at his voice, you don’t know why you just do.

He seems to struggle for words before sitting up straighter, his hands never leaving yours.

“I tried finding you, i’m sorry it took me so long.”

And you just….feel your guilt grow and finally speak. “It’s not your fault…..I was afraid to contact you…”

“Afraid….why?” That seems to be something he wasn’t expecting to hear as his face furrows in confusion.

You take a deep breath and look up to the ceiling before closing your eyes and just rushing it all out, afraid if you think about it too much you’ll change your mind and clam up again.

“Afraid you would think I was a gold digger, afraid I was after your money, afraid you would hate me, afraid you would take the baby away…” You keep going lost in your fear again, until you feel a hand on your cheek and suddenly your looking into his eyes again as he turns your head towards him once more and your eyes open.

“I’m a pretty picky person on who I bring home, if I thought you were any of those things, we wouldn’t have had such a wonderful night and I know I don’t know you all THAT well, but your eyes...kind of give everything away, they don’t hide anything and they told me alot about you that night.” He says softly.

You swallow thickly, emotions trying to get the best of you, all you can offer is a quiet, “Oh.”

He finally smiles, it’s timid and shy, but kind and welcoming all the same.

“I’m still sorry I haven’t been there during all this and i’m...really sorry for how you got outed like that.” His tone and face are nothing but pure worry at that.

Sniffling you squeeze his hands, “Not your fault.”

“Still..that was really shitty and i’m sorry it happened.” He looks torn over it and you suddenly wonder, “Sorry for that or...sorry for that and also….this.” You place your hand over your rounded belly.

His eyes widen and he’s instantly shaking his head, “No no! I’m...not sorry and I know maybe I shouldn’t say that, but...i’m not.”

You finally offer a tiny smile, “I’m not either.”

He seems to sag with relief, “Yeah?”

You nod, “I’m sorry for alot of things in my life, but….never this.”

He turns his head away as his eyes get shinier before turning back to look at you, his eyes holding so much emotion. “Can we have a do over? Can I ask you out on a date? I wanted to before...the ah morning after, but...I chickened out.” He says, honest in his words.

Out of all the things you thought he would say that was…..

“You wanted to ask me out?” You ask completely in surprise.

His smile grows, “I did….I really like you and that night we had...it just felt...connecting in a way?”

A few tears leak out of your eyes at that because yes, you had felt that too.

“I felt that too.” You whisper.

He leans much more in your space, removing his hands from around yours and instead moving them to your face, framing it so all you can see is him and his blue, blue eyes and caring smile.

“For the record, I would never DREAM of taking you away from our baby, never entered into my thoughts, nor could I hate you, and third….can I kiss you?” He finishes on a whisper.

More tears run down your cheeks as you whisper a tiny, “Yes.”

The kiss is soft, it’s sweet and it makes you feel safe and cared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so they finally meet again, hope the way they met back up wasn't dumb lol


	6. First Time For Everything

As first dates went….it was very nice...romantic even. Chris was a sweetheart and made you laugh so much during it, that not for the first time, you mentally kick yourself for not getting in contact with him sooner, but your only human and those fears still linger and there’s a good chance they will for sometime, it just matters on how you handle them. **  
**

____________

You think it’s good you don’t really have any female friends, more often than not when you have randomly mentioned in past years your views on certain things like say how a woman should never depend on a man and how you think that’s dumb as hell, you get scoffed at or worse yet you get told how wrong you are.

Your opinions are your own, just as theres is there own. Maybe it was because you grew up without any family of your own, your foster families didn’t count because well….they hadn’t been very good homes. If anything they showed you how you would NEVER treat your child, but there was something old fashioned and sweet about being a stay at home mom while your man went off to work to earn the money.

Well….maybe not fully, you did love your job and your goal was to one day have your own book store, but….well your thoughts are all over the place now of days, but one thing both you and Chris had agreed on, the baby would never want for nothing. The baby wouldn’t have to wonder if they would have food for the day or tough out the winter season with no coat or warm gloves.

While your job gave you just enough to get by with a tad left over, you knew you could get the baby things, but it would have been a huge struggle and the first argument you both have is of course over money. He’s not asking you to quite your job because he’s not that type of guy, but he wants to get really nice things for the baby and….you can’t really help with the cost.

At first it really rubs you the wrong way and your not sure if it’s because your hormones are all over the place today or because you feel like you can’t provide for your baby with your own money, but it just….you don’t yell, that’s not your style, but it does lead to frustration for both of you.

It’s the first time you see Chris isn’t always a happy person like everything makes him out to be and you of course know that was never the case, he’s not a dam robot, he’s going to feel things just like everyone else, still it throws you when he says, “I have a phone call to make.” and then he just...leaves the stores.

It’s the very first time he hasn’t been pleased with you, it’s the first time his frown was turned towards you and it’s the first time….you fear this may be a impossible thing you two are trying to do here. It scares you something bad. Your left wandering the store alone. All because he wanted to get the baby a very nice set of cribs and chairs. The set was beautiful, but pricey, but maybe….that’s something you should get used too.

He is always going to bring in much more money then you and that’s not what bothers you, it really doesn’t, it’s just...would you be letting the baby down if you couldn’t get them nice things too? That’s really the thing isn’t it? You don’t want the baby to hate you as silly as that may sound, if Chris is always the one to get them things, are they one day gonna to say,  _‘why don’t you love us mommy?’_ and now you know your hormones are taking over because once you think about that again, that’s insane.

You take a deep breath and sit down in the nursery isle and...kind of start crying silently. Your worry is through the roof every single day and most of the time it’s over silly things. Chris has gotten you into meditation and it’s been wonderful, helps you relax among….other things you both do together. It’s only been 3 weeks since you started dating, yet it feels longer than that.

The longer you sit, the more you feel so dumb getting upset over something he deeply wanted to do. He just wanted his baby to have nice things, and it’s not like he was going overboard with any of it cost wise, and just because something was out of your own price range didn’t mean he couldn’t spend money on the baby, that just….wasn’t fair at all.

Afraid you hurt his feelings now, you stay where you are, eyeballing that beautiful cherry oak set he wanted and you can picture it in the nursery at his place and the more you looked at it, the more you realized, you shouldn’t let your own insecurities get in the way of things like this.

You really needed to start communicating better, Chris was doing a pretty good job of putting in the effort and time to everything and you suddenly feel like maybe your not as much and that ends now.

                               _____________

When he does come back, it hasn’t been all that long maybe twenty minutes tops and your still sitting where you are and when he comes around you and kneels down in front of you, he just looks….concerned and sorry and you hate that you put that look on his face over something so silly.

“I’m sorry.” You both end up saying at the same time and it breaks some of the tension and this time you place a finger over his lips so you can speak first.

“I’m sorry, I overreacted, I keep fearing if your always the one buying things for the baby they won't like me much and that’s just…. really dumb.” You say softly, watching him intently, fingers now brushing over the fuzz on his face.

He frowns more, even as he takes a moment to kiss your fingers as they move from his lips to his beard, “Your thoughts and feelings are not dumb, and...i’m sorry too, I didn’t know you felt that way.”

You shake your head firmly, “I’m afraid this time it was all me, you didn’t do anything wrong here, and...I want our baby to have the things they need so, let’s get it, it’s beautiful and I really do love it, I promise.” You finish, feeling better now that you said your peace.

He kneels up from the floor and sits down beside you on the bench, clasping your right hand in both of his, looking at your joined hands for a moment, “I have no idea what i’m doing here, but I do know, it’s easier when i’m doing it with you and...just promise me in the future if you have any concerns or fears, you’ll talk to me?” He finally looks up to you, baseball cap turned backward from how he had it earlier in the day.

You finally offer him a small smile, “I promise.”

The small smile you get from him, makes you feel...so much better, “C’mere.” He whispers.

You both meet in the middle for a tender kiss and you wonder how your life has changed so much in such a short amount of time, but so very glad it has.

The beautiful crib set ends up in the nursery later in the day and it looks perfect among the rich greens and blues of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's always a fine line between spoiling your child to death and spoiling them without going overboard and I feel like Chris would try to follow that, getting them nice things without getting crazy about it, but that's just me lol


	7. A New Home?

“You can’t be serious!” You nearly scream. **  
**

“Why, because you’re dating chris evans?” Your landlord uses right back at you.

“No, because i’m pregnant you asshole!” You can feel a headache going on behind your eyes already.

“Not my problem, the building was bought out and it’s getting turned into a parking lot, take it up with them, you have three days to move out!” He snaps at you before leaving just as fast as he came in.

“Well fuck.” You breath out trying not to freak the fuck out.

It’s only been a week since the store  _‘incident’_ as you call it and while that had been smoothed out and you talked about it, a whole new issue had popped up not a day later. Funny enough it had been about housing and how he wanted you closer.

Frankly you wouldn’t mind being closer, but once again, you just don’t have that kind of money to move closer, which would put you in a nicer area of town, which also was a whole other thing he was worried about, you being in a bad area of town right now just….made him worry. You sigh deeply as you rub your fingers over your growing headache. You understand him on that one at least.

Doesn’t help you right now though.

                                ________________

Either the universe is out to get you or….you’re just having a really bad day.

“I’m sorry what?” You ask.

“I’m sorry… we just can’t...keep you on here no more, the way people hang around trying to get a picture...it’s concerning the parents.” Your boss tells you later in the afternoon.

“So call the cops and have them thrown out, why am I being punished!?”

“It’s just easier this way i’m sorry, if you go, they’ll go too.” Your boss doesn’t look sorry in the least.

“Fuck you!” you say angrily, storming out of the office and towards the break room to get your things.

                                 _________________

Once you get back to your apartment, only then do you let yourself cry it out. You don’t know how long you cry, but when your cell phone rings, you pick it up without really thinking about it. With one hand on your round belly, you accept the call and place the phone to your ear. “Hello?”

“Sweetheart? What's wrong?” Chris’s voice washes over you and it’s like you can finally breathe again.

“I’m...having the worst day ever.” You say tearfully.

“Aww baby what happened? Tell me.”

You go about telling him all about your shitty ass day and by the end of it, your just….so, so tired. You sniffle and wipe at your eyes.

“Ok here’s what ya gonna do sweetheart, first i’m gonna send a car for you ok? Then you’re gonna come here and we’ll have dinner and you can just relax. We’ll figure this out baby I promise, just breathe ok?”

His voice is just so calming and Boston sounding and you haven’t seen him in a few days so this sounds divine.

“Ok.”

                                 __________

You pack a light bag because you like having plenty of options and then sure enough a few minutes later there’s a car waiting for you, one of the black suv’s. Your driver takes your bag for you then puts it in the trunk as you get in the backseat and just…..let yourself chill out for now, it doesn’t work much, but the drive over is nice enough. It’s California so...traffic as always.

Soon enough though, you’re seeing landmarks you know and then you’re in the driveway and then there’s a happy brunette waiting for you with one happy dog beside him and….you feel that tightness in your chest….relax.

                                     ___________________

Dinner ends up being your favorite and you kind of wanna cry at the fact he made it himself. Then he takes your hand and has you follow him to the bedroom, “Dodger bedtime.” He says softly as he goes about turning off the living room lights as you go.

You smile as Dodger grabs onto his favorite lion and trots ahead of you both to the bedroom. Once there Chris closes the door behind you both and then just...holds you to him and it’s so dam nice, you sink into his arms and sigh softly hugging back.

“I missed you.” You say softly, enjoying the feeling of his arms around you.

He nuzzles his nose against your cheek before kissing it. “I missed you too.”

                                      _________________

You both decide snuggling in bed is next on your list, so you go about getting undressed until it dawns on you, he hasn’t seen you fully naked sense that first night he took you home. You suddenly worry about your shape and how you’ll look to him. You decide with this...it’s gonna have to be like ripping off a bandaid and you just fully undress down to your panties and bra.

When he comes out of the bathroom in just his boxers, he stops in his tracks and just….takes you in, eyes roaming over your body, there’s heat there, but also a softness when his eyes take in your swollen belly.

As if on a string he pads over to you, feet nearly silent on the soft carpet, once he’s near enough to touch, you take his hands and place them on your naked stomach, his eyes following the movement and then….he’s swallowing thickly and taking a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

“Oh wow.” He whispers, something like awe in his voice.

Your eyes keep watching him, relaxing at how he still finds your body attractive.

He slowly gets down on his knees and you watch with watery eyes as he leans forward and kisses your baby bump with such love and tenderness. Neither of you have said the big L word, but you can see hearing it maybe in your future….the way he just does things like this. You already know where you stand with the word, for you, you’re already there and think he might be getting there.

“Hi little sweetheart, we can’t wait to meet you, daddy’s so excited to see you soon.” He says so softly you can barely hear it, but you do and dam, just….dam...you kinda wanna kiss the stuffings out of this guy.

Snuggling in bed is...really nice, he spoons you from behind and places both his hands on your belly, caressing the skin there and you sigh contently as you feel gentle kisses placed on the back of your neck.

                                   _____________________

You wake to doggy kisses, you startle until you remember where you are, then you smile and wipe your face and smile at Dodger in bed with you both, “Hey pretty boy.” You whisper.

Chris snuffles in his sleep and his arms tighten around you, but otherwise he stays asleep. You think back to his words the night before during dinner, when he had asked you….to move in with him, just until you found a new place, but you had a strong feeling...if you moved in...you may never move out. Yesterday you told him you had to think about it, now though….if you could wake up like this everyday….maybe you could get on board with it.

Just until you found a new place….a new job….yes...that would work….really it would...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female reader is in denial here lol of course living with Chris will be the best choice hehe


	8. Kicking

1 MONTH LATER, 7 MONTHS PREGNANT…..

You feel the bed dip down and soft kiss brush your forehead, “Heading to the set, i’ll be home tonight sweetheart.” The softly spoken words tinted with a Boston accent.

Your response is a muffled and sleepy, “Ok sweetie.”

You barely hear him whispering to dodger or the bedroom door closing before you’re asleep again.

________________

You knew….you just knew when you moved in with Chris, that you wouldn’t want to move out, and why would you? The house was beautiful and inviting, it was calming and relaxing. The place had amazing security and so did the whole neighborhood actually. You felt safe and at home and not for the first time you worried you were moving way to fast, but then again nothing about this was being done the normal way, so why should this either?

Still you may have moved in with him, but you had found another job at a cute little book store not to far from the house and it was perfect. It was sandwiched between a starbucks and a dog park so you always had people coming and going, always looking for something.

It being so close to the house meant you could walk without issue, even if Chris didn’t like you on your feet so much. You knew not to take the words in any kind of wrong way, he was just a worrier and it much nicer to have someone care about your health and well being then…..no one caring at all.

_______________________

So when Chris leaves for work and you finally get up a few hours later, you pat the bed and Dodger hopes up, gently laying his head on your baby bump. You’ve noticed lately how he likes laying his head on or around the bump and you wonder what it means. Not that you mind, this dog was such a sweetheart.

Your in the middle of making a simple salad with a pb and j sandwich on the side when you feel it….a dull pain in your stomach. You’re about to grab the phone worried something's wrong with the baby when you feel it again and….and again and it’s….you know what this is and the urge to call Chris is strong, but you hold off….for now.

_______________

When he comes home early you’re on the couch, dodger snuggled up with you like normal and a smile on your face as you hold out a hand to him, “Come here.” You say softly.

“What is it?” he ask just as softly, smiling, but his eyes holding curiosity.

Once he’s within grabbing distance you take his hand and pull him down to the other side of the couch and then place his hand over your belly, “She has a surprise for you.”

He takes off his hat as he settles in not sure what’s going on yet, but he’s about to, when he...feels it. He looks up at you sharply in pleased shock. “Did she just?” 

You nod your head biting your bottom lip as you feel the baby kick again and this time, he places both hands on your rounded stomach, moving your shirt out of the way and just drowns in feelings as his little one kicks away inside you as if sensing her dad was near.

With his head slightly bowed you can’t see his eyes well up, but you do feel when the teardrops land on your hands covering his own.

“I don’t know how to describe how I feel right now.” He says roughly.

You have a pretty good guess based off of his love filled eyes as they finally look up at you.

“I think she’s gonna have daddy's dancer legs.”

That gets a soft wet laugh out of him as he suddenly leans forward and kisses you, the kind of kiss that consumes you from the inside out. “God I love you so much.”

You pull back from him stunned and his face suddenly looks worried, concerned maybe he said the words to soon, but it’s a worry he doesn’t need to have as a slow smile spreads across your face and you pull him back in by the collar of his henley, “I love you too.”

The arms suddenly around you tighten as he kisses you like a man drowning and you yield under his loving embrace.

_________________

You spend the rest of the day just talking, it’s one of the things you have come to love about him, you really can be yourself and just chat hours away with him and he loves it too. You talk about your childhoods, his is much happier than your own, your childhood was filled with so much sadness that by the end of the talk, he wordlessly takes your hand and drags you off to the bedroom.

Once there he has you sit down on the edge of the bed, “Lay back for me baby.” his voice caresses your ear and you obey.

His hands slide up your legs and around your thighs until he grabs them and places both around his shoulders and only then does he lift up your dress, pull your panties down and away and starts a slow pace of eating you out and you you let out a wantonly moan as your back arches at his touch.Your hands slip into his hair and just hold on.

His tongue works you up slowly, lapping at your folds, until his tongue is inside you and he’s sucking gently on you and you cry out his name as your orgasm washes over you, your hands fisting in his hair and his groan add’s to your own.

_________________

He doesn’t let you return the favor with your mouth and he’s reluctant to have sex with you this close to the due date, but once you get one of your hands down his pants and wrap it around his throbbing cock, he’s very much open to this idea and once he crawls over you, dress still hiked up high on your body and just...starts kissing you desperately as you move your hand faster and faster, using his precome to make the slide better, you just get lost in giving him the pleasure he deserves.

When he comes his eyes close and his mouth falls open and you just watch in awe like you do most times, knowing it was you who did this to him and it makes you feel so, so good.

__________________

The next few weeks go nicely. You still haven’t met his family yet, your frankly scared as shit about THAT. To most people it seems like you two are moving so dam fast, but so far everything has been getting talked out, no matter how hard it is at times and it already feels like this has been going on way longer than it actually has.

Still his family may hate you, you never know, but it’s a worry you don’t have to worry about right now as your closing up the bookstore for the day. You’re not however expecting a flash to go off right in your face as you turn around to head home. It catches you off guard before you see a few paps taking pictures left and right and you're just too tired to deal with this.

You start walking, but they follow shouting questions you don’t pay attention to, but know they’re about Chris, the baby and you. You sigh and keep walking, you knew this would be part of your life when you started dating Chris officially, but it doesn’t mean you enjoy it.

You made peace with that this was what came with being with him, but boy did you dislike it more days than others. Like now, it’s worse though when one of them grabs your arm to pull you in for a better shoot and you shove back frightened, “You have no fucking right to touch me without me saying you can asshat!”

The flashes go off even more wild and you know it’s time to go, you don’t wanna do anything that could reflect bad back on Chris.

___________________

Once you get to the gate of the community and pass through, they can’t follow you anymore and finally you feel yourself relax. The rest of the walk home helps calm you down and by the time you step inside the house your feeling better, if not starving now.

Chris isn’t home yet, so you go about making a simple dinner, one of his favorites because why not? Dinner is just about ready when he finally comes home, he doesn’t come in like normal though, this time he rushes in, voice concerned, worried and a touch scared?

“Sweetheart are you ok? I saw what fucking happened today on tv.”

And you just…….sigh because wow that was, not even a hour ago and round the corner of the kitchen as he comes nearly running into you. Your hands are on his chest as his go to your hips.

“I’m fine honest, that guy was just being a asshole.” You try to reassure.

His frown though just deepens, “He put his hands on you and everyone saw it baby, he had no right to do that.”

Honestly...you just smile softly looking up at him, your so glad this man is yours. “I know he didn’t.”

“I’m pressing charges.” He says more softly, but no less still upset.

You take a deep breath and let it out slowly, “If that’s what you want to do I won’t stop you.”

And you mean it, really you do, if that guy goes around doing that thinking it’s ok, well it’s not ok.

“It is, I REALLY don’t like that he did that.” He pulls you into a hug, well as much as he can, you’re nearly 8 months along now.

You hug back and let the hug go on for at least five full minutes maybe more until you hear the timer go off in the kitchen. Pulling back you look up at him and some of the tension has left his body.

“Come on I made your favorite for dinner.”

The smile you get….is one of your favs and then he’s kissing you lovingly.


	9. She's Here

You watch from the couch as your sweetheart of a boyfriend helps someone he knows up the stairs before watching him sit back down. You’re sure half the women in america are swooning right now over that kindness he just showed someone.

You smile a tiny thing as you keep your eyes out for him anytime the camera turns his way even alittle bit, you would feel bad about that, but Chris just looks so dam good in the powder blue suit jacket. You do sigh though, part of you had wanted to go,  _not that he had invited you to go with him anyway_. He ended up taking Scott, which was just fine with you.

The other part of you hadn’t wanted anything to do with it, at least not this soon, so maybe that was why he didn’t invite you, but also...you knew...you KNEW how close he held everything to his chest when it came to things like this, how private he was. You couldn’t fault him for that, not like you wanted to go running to everyone and tell them.

Ok...maybe some….love sick part of you did, wanted to tell the world you loved this man so much and you were not ashamed of it, but...everything was so new and so fast, there was no way you would do anything like that, it was the thought that counted though right?

                                 ______________

You could see his anxiety as the night wore on, and you marveled at how you could tell, _really tell_ now instead of before you knew him. So when he finally comes home late in the night, you just sit up in bed and smile at him, pulling the covers back for him.

He sighs gratefully, his face finally easing into something relaxed after a long night out, around so many people and flashing lights and shouts of his name and having to just be  _on_  for so long. Having his brother with him you knew had helped, but now as he just takes everything off and crawls right into bed with you, no shower tonight and just….winds his arms around you as much as the baby bump will allow, you know, now he’s really at ease.

                                               ______________

Chris had ended up pressing charges against that pap guy and it had of course caused some drama online, something both of you avoided at all cost. Instead you both focused on the relationship flowing between you two, like vines growing along, intertwining more and more, the longer you both got to really know each other.

By the time it was 9 months you were beyond ready to have this baby. You now needed help standing up, tying your shoes and a whole host of other things that Chris took to like a fish in water. The ease in which he stepped right in and took charge was a blessing. You had finally met his family just last week and it had gone pretty well all things considered, while they didn’t know you well, they had welcomed you all the same and that was more than enough for you right now.

Now if you could just stop having cramps today that would be wonderful. It doesn’t dawn on you what you’re feeling could be labor pains until the mama lion on tv starts going into labor and suddenly you’re not so calm anymore and Chris is across town at some premier he didn’t wanna go to, but had gone anyway and now your all alone and freaking the fuck out.

Dodger whines next to you in bed and noses at your belly and you laugh, even if it does come out sounding wet and tearful.

“I’m ok sweet boy, I just need to call daddy ok?” You mumble as you lean over to the nightstand and grab your phone.

You call Chris and the line rings and rings and  _rings_. “Fuck.” You curse, knowing he must still be on the carpet, it’s really the only time he won’t answer.

You leave a message for him anyway before hanging up. “Ok, guess i’m doing this myself.”

The thought makes you cry, before you slowly get to your feet and start getting everything you’ll need at the hospital, it’s only when you’re about to get in the jeep and drive there when your phone rings.

Once you see who it is, you laugh wetly as you answer, “Hello?”

“Baby have you left the house yet?” Chris ask sounding out of breath.

You sniffle, “No I was just about to drive to the hospital.”

“Ok i’ll be home in ten minutes think you can hang on that long?” He rushes out, sounding for the first time really scared.

“Yeah...yeah I can wait just hurry.” You plead.

“Ok sweetheart just hang on.” His voice lowers and you just cling to his voice as you feel the cramps starting to turn into more.

                                         _________________

It feels like it takes forever for him to get to the house, by the time you hear tires quietly coming to a stop and foot steps rushing to you where you sit inside the jeep you’re very ready to get the show started, you’re already so dam tired.

You take in his concerned face and worried eyes and let him help you up out of the jeep and into the suv waiting for you both. It feels like after that it is kind of a blur of time as you start gripping his hand harder, hissing softly as the pain starts making itself known more.

Chris isn’t having the baby, but that doesn’t stop him from looking like a mess anyway, you wonder if the stress is getting to him and wouldn’t blame him if it was, but while he does look like he is a bit on edge about everything, at the same time he is being your rock right now, helping you as much as he can and you love him so much for that.

                                          _______________

You barely even notice the camera flashes as you both rush into the hospital, after that everything is blurring again, time moving fast, one minute you swear you’re laying in that hospital bed, dealing with the full on labor pains, refusing pain medication as Chris stands by the bed getting you ice chips or holding your hand, or even kissing your forehead and then the next thing you know you’re holding a tiny bundle wrapped in a pink hospital blanket.

You’re exhausted and yet wide awake as you look down at your baby girl, one of her little hands is wrapped around Chris’s finger and it’s the cutest fucking thing, made more cute by the fact that Chris just looks….so in awe, so stunned and just so in love already with his daughter, you don’t think you have ever seen a better look on his face.


	10. Disneyland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue is here <3

8 MONTHS LATER…..

You were nervous, but a good nervous. It was your very first time visiting Disneyland, always to poor to go yourself and now you were going there….with your new family in tow. You’re just packing the last of the mini cups of peanut butter, fish crackers and sandwiches in your ariel backpack as you listen to Chris and Oliva chat away in the next room.

“Got your hat peanut?”

“Yas.”

“Hmmm jacket?”

“Yas”

“You got mr meow meow?”

“Meow meow!”

You hear Chris laugh softly, “I’ll take that as a yes sweetheart.”

“Dada!”

“Yes baby?”

“Up!”

You hear Chris laugh softly again before you hear Oliva laugh as well clearly getting what she wanted.

When Chris walks into the kitchen, you’re zipping up the backpack and Oliva is on his hip, little hands fisting his mickey shirt as she sucks on her dumbo pacifier. That fact that Chris found her a matching mickey shirt to his own was too dam cute and not wanting to be left out, you had found a matching one as well, Chris hadn’t been able to find you one and it had really bummed him out so you knew he would love it.

His eyes widen and his smile grows seeing the shirt, “Oh that’s wicked awesome, you found one.”

You pad over to them barefoot and kiss your daughters brunette curls of hair before leaning up and kissing your fiance sweetly. When you lean back his eyes watch you and you smile, leaning in to peck his lips again in a quick kiss.

He whines when you pull away, but you just boop his nose with your finger and grab the backpack, “If we wanna beat the crowds and get there before anyone else, we gotta go.”  
_____________

The disney pass lets you in a hour before the park opened to the public and it was….amazing. You had the park mostly to yourself plus the few other random people who had these kinds of passes. You can just tell how relaxed your man is, not having to deal with the heavy crowds like normal.

His nasa hat shines in the sun as he looks at a pack map, little Oliva strapped to his chest in her sling. Her big round eyes taking in everything with wonder and awe.

“Hmmm the winnie the pooh ride first.”He decides, taking your hand in his as he leads you to the ride.

You follow his lead on what to ride, but you wanna ride everything, or as much as you can.  
______________

The first ride is a success, Oliva squeals in delight at all the colors and sounds and you don’t know who’s more excited her, you or Chris. You decide not to go on ones that would be scary for her, she is only 1 years old after all and even the most tame rides here could be scary, so you keep to the slower ones, jungle cruise is a must as is all the storybook land area.

The peter pan ride is the only ride you take out your phone for and take a non flash picture of Chris holding Oliva in his lap, the way their eyes match in this moment, of happiness and awe, the childlike wonder on Chris’s face can only be matched by the wide set of eyes Oliva turns onto everything she is seeing and….it becomes your favorite photo.

By the time you’re all ready to leave the place is getting packed and people keeping taking pictures of him from afar and he doesn’t like it. He tries to keep Oliva out of most shots people get, wanting to keep his child to himself and it shows now as he frowns at a few people as you all walk to the exit. Oliva sleeps in her stroller with the sun shade pulled over to hide her from the sun. It hides her from people’s pictures though too.

_________________

By the time you’re all home, the sun as seeped the energy out of all of you. A nap sounds like a great idea. You smile softly up at Chris as he takes a sleeping Oliva from you, kisses your cheek and takes her to put her down in her crib, Dodger following close behind, he always sleeps next to her crib now, wherever she goes Dodger follows.

By the time you're crawling under the covers, Chris is back and crawling in with you, snuggled under the warm blankets with your future husband, you fall asleep feeling happier than you ever have before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course they have season passes and of course the passes let them into the park a hour before opening, prime time to enjoy the park ;)
> 
> This was alot of fun to work on and thanks to everyone for reading. <3

**Author's Note:**

> As any of my long time fans know, I normally write stucky, but I thought I would try my hand at writing Chris.
> 
> I'm frankly scared to post this, it's still weird for me to write real people, but as he has said he likes people writing fan fiction and knows about it so hopefully this is ok lol.


End file.
